1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a circular polarizer, a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal device capable of enhancing light transmission rate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The development of optoelectronics and semiconductor technology contributes to the development of flat panel displays. Among the flat panel displays, Liquid Crystal Display (LCDs) are characterized by attributes such as high space efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation, low electromagnetic interference, and so on, and thus have been the main trend of the market.
LCDs usually include liquid crystal panels and backlight modules (BLs). As the liquid crystal panel does not emit lights itself, the backlight module has to be arranged below the liquid crystal panel to provide a surface light source for the liquid crystal panel. As such, the liquid crystal panel is capable of displaying images by utilizing the surface light source provided by the backlight modules.
Usually, polarizers are attached respectively to an up surface and a down surface of the liquid crystal panel such that the liquid crystal panel is capable of displaying images normally. The polarizers may include glare polarizer and anti-glare polarizer. The light transmission rate of these polarizers are not high enough, which The light transmission rate of the glare polarizer may be in a range between 42% and 44%. The light transmission rate of the anti-glare polarizer may be in a range between 41% and 42%. The light transmission rate of the polarizers has a great impact on the display performance of the liquid crystal panel for the reason that the brightness of the liquid crystal panel has to be above a certain degree. If the light transmission rate of the polarizer is not enough, it is needed to increase the light transmission rate of the liquid crystal panel or to increase the light intensity of the backlight modules, which greatly increase manufacturing cost.